


We Could Do This All Night

by tastefullytightpants



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Facials, Gay Strip Club, Grinding, Lap dancing, M/M, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom Shawn, Shiall Hendes, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper Shawn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Top Niall, the title is from Slow Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefullytightpants/pseuds/tastefullytightpants
Summary: Niall didn’t mean to look, didn’t want to look right at the strippers right away. He never really understood the appeal of watching hot strangers get naked on stage with a bunch of other strangers and getting awkwardly turned on with no socially acceptable way to do anything about it. But when his eyes ran over the stage as he surveyed the club, he inadvertently locked eyes with one of the dancers. His breathing hitched as the man smirked a little and kept looking right at him. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that man was Shawn.





	We Could Do This All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in LA.

Niall looked up from his desk as the new intern came in with the tray full of coffee orders. He smiled politely as the tall, extremely fit brunette held out his iced coffee. “Your coffee, Mr. Horan.” The intern greeted him with a ridiculously charming smile, in his Canadian accent that Niall found ridiculously adorable.

“Shawn.” Niall nodded. “Thank you.” He replied,  taking the coffee and sighing internally. The order was wrong again, of course. And of course Niall just couldn’t bring himself to correct the cute young intern that he just couldn’t get out of his mind.

“My pleasure.” Shawn replied, completely professionally, but Niall could just imagine him saying that with a wink. Niall desperately tried to put that thought out of his mind as he nodded and Shawn left, but of course, Shawn’s ass in tight suit pants did not help the situation.

Niall groaned to himself, once he was alone, face in his hands. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d been attracted to guys before, he knew that about himself, and he’d generally accepted it. However, he still wasn’t out to anyone except the few guys he had fooled around with. He didn’t really know why, practically all of his friends were gay or bi, so he knew they wouldn’t judge him. Although, he guessed, that might be part of the issue as well; he didn’t want to be a cliche; he didn’t want to be the last one out; he didn’t like the idea of being labeled. So he kind of just kept his feelings to himself. He didn’t lie, exactly, he was just very private when it came to his sexuality. And he was attracted to women as well, so it wasn’t too difficult. But that was why this weirdly intense attraction to Shawn the intern was bothering him so much. It was getting to the point where it was very distracting, not to mention making him very tired all day because he didn’t like the coffee Shawn was bringing him and he didn’t have the heart to correct him. Niall hadn’t really ever felt like that before and he didn’t quite know how to deal with it. Still, he found himself smiling stupidly every time he had an interaction with Shawn. As he left work that day, he ran into Shawn as he was leaving, which of course left a ridiculous smile on his face as he walked outside to meet Louis and Harry, whom he was going to get coffee with to finalize the plans for their stag party that weekend because even though they were marrying each other, of course they were having their stag night together. 

“What’s got you looking so chuffed?” Louis asked amusedly as he and Harry approached him together.

Niall blushed at that, he hadn’t realized he was still smiling. “Nothing.” He replied sheepishly.

“Oh c’mon mate, I know when something’s up.” Louis pressed. “Is it a girllll?” he teased obnoxiously.

“Or a boy?” Harry interjected with a knowing smirk.

“Oooh, you’re blushing! Tell us!” Louis exclaimed, shoving Niall playfully.

“Fine...” Niall groaned and rolled his eyes as he regained his balance. “There’s just...this really cute intern that just started...” he started before he trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much.

“And...” Louis prompted. “You gotta tell us more than that, mate!”

“No way.” Niall chuckled. “You’d get way too involved. That’s it, that’s all I’m telling you.” He said, shaking his head and keeping his mouth shut as they walked down the block to the coffee shop. “Anyways we’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to plan your stag night!” He exclaimed, trying to deflect the attention.

“Fine, fine. But I will get it out of you sooner or later, Mr. Horan.” Louis warned, playfully punching his arm.

***     *     ***

That Saturday night, Niall met up with Louis, Harry, Liam, and some of their other friends outside a gay strip club suggested by Liam. (“I don’t go there for the naked guys! The DJ there is amazing!” he had protested.)

“You sure you want to go in, Niall? You’re gonna see some things you can’t unsee...” Louis teased and winked at him.

Niall chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Lou, I’ve accidentally walked in on you and Harry doing so many things I can’t unsee, I’m completely desensitized now.” He teased back, elbowing Louis in the ribs as they went inside. But he didn’t catch Louis or Harry’s response because his eyes were widening and all his attention was focused on the bright, colorful spotlights shining on the stage covered in glitter and...dancers, covered in glitter.

Yes, Niall was attracted to men, but he was really solely here for Harry and Louis. He didn’t mean to look, didn’t want to look right at the strippers right away. He never really understood the appeal of watching hot strangers get naked on stage with a bunch of other strangers and getting awkwardly turned on with no socially acceptable way to do anything about it. But when his eyes ran over the stage as he surveyed the club, he inadvertently locked eyes with one of the dancers. His breathing hitched as the man smirked a little and kept looking right at him. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that man was Shawn.

Niall was still scrambling to figure out how to react to this situation when the beat of the song suddenly dropped and Shawn, while still looking straight at Niall, ripped his tear-away pants right off of his body, revealing his muscular thighs which led up to his perfect bubble butt and a significant bulge, both covered by only lacy black boxer briefs. Niall audibly gasped, glad he wasn’t close enough for Shawn to hear him. He honestly thought he might be dreaming for a moment.

“Niall? Niall are you okay?” Louis’ voice snapped Niall out of his reverie.

“Uhhh, yeah!” Niall exclaimed too loudly, tearing his eyes away from Shawn in his lacy boxers and button up tank top.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on?” He asked, looking between Niall and the stage full of strippers suspiciously.

“Shit...” Niall sighed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. “Uh, you see that guy there...in the...in the black tank?” He asked.

“Yeah...” Louis replied, raising and eyebrow, having no idea where Niall was going with this.

“That’s um...that’s um, Shawn. The cute intern I told you about.” Niall said sheepishly.

Louis gasped so loudly Niall was afraid the entire club might have heard it. “Louis! Calm down please!” He whisper-exclaimed.

“I will not!” Louis exclaimed back, grabbing Niall’s sleeve and pulling him over to the bar where Harry was ordering drinks for them, immediately telling Harry what just happened.

“No shit, Ni?” Harry chuckled amusedly. “He’s fucking hot. And here’s your chance to get with him!” He exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me?!” Niall exclaimed. “He’s an intern!”

“So?” Louis asked. “It’s not like it’s illegal! You have to go for it!” he insisted, shoving a bunch of dollar bills into his hand.

“What am I supposed to do with these?” Niall practically panicked.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Put them in his underpants you idiot!”

“I can’t do that!” Niall protested.

“C’mon Ni, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re sexy as fuck. I’m sure Shawn would love to have a guy as hot as you shoving money in his underwear. And you can’t even say you’re just gonna hang out with Liam and have fun this time because he’s already flirting his arse off with the DJ over there. So you’re stuck with us. And you are not leaving this club until these dollar bills are somehow on Shawn’s body.” Louis said firmly.

Niall’s jaw dropped open at everything Louis was saying and he looked to Harry for help but Harry just shrugged as if to say ‘you know how Louis is.’ And yeah, Niall certainly did. Which is why he sighed and let them corral him over to the stage where Shawn saw him and smirked again. Niall smiled a little back at him and shrugged a little, hoping that gesture could convey what he wanted to convey, which was ‘hey, I know this is super weird but it’s happening and I’m sorry but also you’re so hot I think I might die.’ Or something like that.

Louis and Harry pushed him towards the stage and Niall didn’t think he could fight back without embarrassing himself further. So he didn’t. And he didn’t know if the situation was made better or worse by Shawn coming over to the pole nearest to them on the stage, performing some moves that had Niall instantly growing hard in his pants. Although he was honestly impressed that he hadn’t gotten hard before, so at least there was that. But now here he was, with his two best friends, super hard, staring at the hottest guy he had ever seen pole dancing in lacy boxers. Suddenly though Shawn was coming towards him, dancing in a way that Niall wasn’t sure was humanly possible, and Niall was extremely grateful that he had had a couple pints before coming otherwise he wouldn’t have had the courage to do what he did next: stick some dollar bills into the waistband of Shawn’s barely-there boxers. Shawn smirked at him and leaned down, dancing over him and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, then moving closer and gesturing to his shirt for Niall to unbutton. Niall blushed and did just that, staring at Shawn’s smooth chest as hard abs as he did so, then having just a little more courage to shove some dollar bills right down the front of Shawn’s boxers, causing the dancer to moan obscenely. Niall’s eyes widened at that and he panicked and ran off to the bathroom.

***     *     ***

Niall came back out of the bathroom when he had managed to catch his breath and get his head on a little straighter. Unfortunately Louis and Harry were right there waiting. “Niall we were looking all over for you! We have a surprise for you...” Louis smirked and gestured with his head. Niall looked over and saw that he was gesturing at Shawn who was smiling over at them and standing over an empty chair.

“What. Did you. DO?!” Niall exclaimed at his friends.

“Relax, Ni, we just paid for you to get a lap dance.” Louis giggled and squeezed Harry’s hand. “You’re welcome.”

“Louis I- I don’t know if I can do that.” Niall stuttered nervously.

“Do what? All you have to do is sit there, Ni, relax. Shawn seemed very excited when we told him who it was for.” Louis smirked.

Harry nodded in agreement. “Just go over there.” He urged.

Niall didn’t know what possessed him, but he did. He walked right over and sat in the empty chair in front of the hottest guy in the world.

“I-I should let you know I’m not-“ Niall stuttered before he was interrupted by the gorgeous, nearly-naked man straddling his lap.

“Not what? Gay? Not one to usually do this? I’ve heard it all, babe. So save your breath and just enjoy this.” Shawn breathed in his ear, sending shivers down Niall’s spine and blood to the two most embarrassing places for it to be in his body. Shawn smirked and pulled away from his ear to look at his face for his reaction. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I first met you by the way.” He murmured with a pleased smirk on his beautifully plump lips, grinding down on Niall’s thickening cock to the beat of the music. And Niall was gone, left without any semblance of self control.

“You can touch me, you know. If you want.” Shawn said after grinding on him for a minute, now wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck and still grinding in his lap but leaning back just enough so Niall could touch his chest and abs if he wanted to. Which Niall did want. Very much. And since Shawn had taken away all his self-control, he did. The boy’s abs were to die for and Niall didn’t want to ever stop touching them. But soon Shawn let go and turned around so he was sitting in Niall’s lap and leaning forward, grinding his perky little barely-covered ass against Niall’s obvious hard on. Niall moaned very softly and ran his hands down Shawn’s back, then cupping the parts of his ass that he could. He was mesmerized by his the boy’s movements.

When Shawn turned back around to straddle and face Niall, he was even closer this time. “I wanna kiss you so bad...” he breathed in Niall’s ear, a sentiment that sent a horde of butterflies to his stomach. Niall lifted up a hand to cup Shawn’s cheek. “But I can’t have other customers thinking I’d do that for just anyone...” Shawn added cheekily, turning his head to kiss Niall’s palm just briefly before he was reluctantly climbing off of Niall’s lap, palming himself momentarily so Niall could see how hard he was as well. “I get off at 1.” He added with a wink, and with that double entendre he was sashaying back to the stage, leaving Niall staring in shock at his gorgeous, plump, lace-covered ass. The ass that, if Niall had understood correctly, he would be balls deep in in a matter of hours.

As Niall was still struggling to collect his thoughts, Louis and Harry were immediately there to interrogate him. “So...how was it?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“I fucking hate you guys.” Niall groaned, shaking his head in exasperation.

“Sure you do, mate.” Louis laughed, looking down at Niall’s obvious boner and then making knowing eye contact with Harry as they both smirked.

“Fuck you. Just because I’m hard doesn’t mean I don’t hate you.” Niall grumbled, adjusting himself so his hard-on was slightly less visible. “This is why I don’t get strip clubs. You just get fucking hard but can’t do anything about it.” He complained, even though he knew he was soon going to be doing something about it with exactly the stripper who had caused it.

“Are you sure?” Harry chuckled, sensing his obvious bullshit. “Your little boy toy looked _very_ into you. He wasn’t even hard until he danced all over you.” He said amusedly.

“Harry you perv! You’re getting married in two days!” Niall exclaimed in protest, looking to Louis to back him up.

Louis just shrugged. “It’s our bachelor party.” he chuckled. “And we were just looking out for you.” He teased, nudging Niall’s shoulder with his fist playfully. “By the way, I wasn’t totally sure if you were into lads or not. This was a fun way to find out.” He joked.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up Louis.” He groaned half-heartedly.

“Ni, as annoying as my future husband is, I want you to know that we love you no matter what.” Harry added and gently side-hugged Niall.

Niall rolled his eyes again, fondly. “Thanks Harry, you massive sap.” He teased, shaking his head. He supposed there were worse ways to come out to your friends but this was still pretty embarrassing.

Harry just laughed. “So, uh, you gonna ask him out?” he asked.

Niall’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Harry, I can’t just ask out a stripper because he gave me a lap dance.” He said dismissively, although he was blushing a little because he hadn’t told them that he was probably going to hook up with him that very night.

“Oh please, Niall. He’s totally into you...” Harry started before he narrowed his eyes at Niall suspiciously. “Wait...what is that face you’re making?” He asked. “Oh my god! You guys are gonna hook up after this aren’t you?!” He exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Niall shushed him loudly, blushing darker. “Okay, fine, yeah, he said he gets off at 1.” He admitted.

“Oh I’m sure he will be _getting off_ at 1.” Louis chuckled as Harry gasped.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Niall groaned. “Why aren’t you making fun of Liam for chatting up the damn DJ like a groupie all night?” He asked, gesturing over to the DJ booth where sure enough, Liam was laughing with the club DJ, whose name Niall had now learned was Zedd.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll get him later.” Louis chuckled. “But right now we’ve got to dance with our innocent little Niall before he fucks off to go fuck a stripper.” He laughed standing up and grabbing Niall’s hands, pulling him out of his chair and onto the dance floor, grinding on his front playfully as Harry grinded up on his back. Niall couldn’t help but laugh and dance with them.

***     *     ***

 Finally, it was 1:00 and Niall watched Shawn leave the stage, which earned a sigh of disappointment from the crowd. A surge of jealousy rose up in Niall, which he knew was ridiculous for many reasons - this was Shawn’s job, there wasn’t anything romantic going on between them, and Niall knew he was the one going home with Shawn tonight - but he couldn’t help it. He needed Shawn all to himself. Now. He surreptitiously followed Shawn back into what turned out to be his dressing room, ready to push him against the wall and kiss him before he realized there were several other guys in the room getting ready or taking breaks.

“Niall.” Shawn grinned, a hint of a smirk when he saw Niall.

Niall froze, suddenly unsure if he did the right thing. “Oh I - uh, I’m sorry...” He stuttered.

“For what?” Shawn asked, still smiling. “You’re taking me home, right?” He murmured, suddenly close enough that he was pulling Niall in closer by his waist. Niall couldn’t help but take in the sight of Shawn’s body again, his eyes moving from his thighs to his bulge in his tiny lacy boxers to his abs to his chiseled jawline. He couldn’t even think of any words at this point so he just nodded. “Perfect.” Shawn hummed. “Go get a cab, I’ll be right out.” He breathed and kissed Niall’s cheek quickly before releasing him..

“Alright.” Niall chuckled breathlessly. “My place?” He asked.

“Perfect.” Shawn repeated, and Niall couldn’t help but think that it really was, especially when he saw that, despite how confident he seemed, a soft blush was spreading across Shawn’s cheeks as well.

Niall didn’t waste any time then, rushing out to catch a cab, checking his hair and breath as best as he could as he eagerly and anxiously waited for Shawn. Shawn didn’t leave Niall waiting for long, although he was wearing a disappointing amount of clothes when he got in the car. Niall’s disappointment didn’t last long when Shawn’s hand was soon on his thigh.

Niall put his hand over Shawn’s and turned to face him. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, even though the question seemed a bit ridiculous given all they had done inside.

Shawn didn’t respond, just leaned in and pressed his lips to Niall’s, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. Niall kissed him back eagerly, his hands quickly moving up under Shawn’s shirt as his tongue found its way into his mouth.

They barely came up for air the entire ride. The driver had to yell quite loud to get their attention when they had arrived at Niall’s flat. “Sorry.” Niall blushed as he reluctantly pried himself away from Shawn. He gave the driver a generous tip before stumbling out of the car with Shawn, lacing their fingers together, his heart fluttering a little as he realized how much bigger Shawn’s hand was than his. He pulled the boy up to his flat, immediately into his bedroom, kicking his shoes off and repeatedly kissing Shawn along the way. When they got into Niall’s room, Shawn took control for a moment and pushed him down into a chair near the foot of the bed.

“Let’s get these clothes off you, yeah?” Shawn breathed, kneeling between his legs. “Not fair that you’ve seen way more of me...” He teased, making quick work of unbuttoning Niall’s shirt, eyes full of lust as he took in the sight of Niall’s chest and abs.

Niall’s breathing hitched and his heart rate sped up as he watched Shawn kneel down between his legs, his breathing becoming even shakier as Shawn started to kiss down his chest and stomach delicately yet hungrily. He slowly tangled his fingers in Shawn’s hair, earning himself a moan from the younger man who then looked up at him with his somehow innocent-looking eyes as he pulled away just enough to unbutton and unzip Niall’s pants.

Niall struggled to catch his breath at that sight. He didn’t think he had ever wanted anyone more and the anticipation was killing him. It was as if all the attraction and lust he had for any other guys in the past that he had just pushed down and hid away was exploding out all at once as hunger for the most attractive man he had ever seen. Shawn glanced down at Niall’s hard cock trapped sideways in his boxer briefs before looking back up at Niall as of asking for permission, licking his lips in the process, highlighting how swollen and pink they already were from kissing Niall.

Niall nodded quickly and lifted his hips up to push his pants down further. Shawn moaned approvingly, rubbing over Niall’s cock through his boxers with one hand to tease Niall even more before he pulled them down, hungrily watching Niall’s cock spring out of his pants and not wasting another second before he was gripping the base and taking it into his mouth.

Niall moaned and tangled his fingers in Shawn’s hair again, struggling not to push him down on his cock. It turned out he didn’t have to though as Shawn was quickly taking in nearly all of Niall’s length, getting used to it for a moment before opening his eyes to look up at Niall as he started bobbing up and down on Niall’s cock.

Niall could barely handle that. “Shawn, baby, fuck...” He moaned desperately, trying and failing to keep his eyes open and watch Shawn.

Shawn moaned at the praise, sucking him off for a good minute before he had to pull away to take a breath, stroking Niall’s cock in the meantime. With renewed determination he then put his mouth back around him, slowly opening his mouth and throat, moving his head down he was deepthroating him, his nose buried in Niall’s pubes.

“Fuck!” Niall moaned loudly. “Shit, fuck, I’m gonna come Shawn...” He practically whimpered as Shawn started to move again, taking him in as far as possible several more times.

Shawn nodded, giving him permission to come in his mouth. Niall gripped Shawn’s hair tighter, practically pulling it and scraping Shawn’s scalp at the same time, but he couldn’t control himself as Shawn took him in all the way one more time and he couldn’t hold it in anymore, moaning incoherently and shouting expletives as he froze and came hard.

Shawn swallowed much of Niall’s cum but managed to pull of quickly enough that the last drops of his cum landed on Shawn’s face and lips. Shawn moaned and closed his eyes, just taking everything Niall could give him. When Niall stopped shaking, Shawn stroked his cock to get the last few drops of cum out, putting his lips right on the head of his cock, spreading the cum all over his lips and around his mouth.

Niall opened his eyes when he felt that, struggling to catch his breath. “Holy shit, Shawn, you’re way too fucking perfect...” He moaned at the sight.

Shawn hummed happily at the praise, sticking his tongue out to lick up the last drops of cum, causing Niall to moan again. “Get up here...” Niall breathed once he finally caught his breath. “Let me get you off...”

Shawn shook his head, showing even more to Niall how his cum was covering his face. Before Niall could question him he stood up and grabbed Niall’s hands, pulling him to the bed and on top of him.  “Want you to fuck the cum out of me...” he moaned breathily, practically right in Niall’s ear before gently nipping at his earlobe.

“Fuck.” Was all Niall could manage, his softening cock practically hardening all the way again at hearing that. “Fuck I- yes.” He gasped, grinding his bare cock against Shawn’s somehow still boxer-covered one as Shawn kissed his neck until he realized that he hadn’t seen the actual cock behind his glorious bulge yet. “Off.” Niall managed to breathe, pushing down at Shawn’s waistband. Shawn nodded and helped him get them off, moaning when his cock sprung out and hit Niall’s stomach. Niall moaned at that too, reaching down to feel Shawn’s thick length, stroking him slowly.

“Fuck, I need you inside me.” Shawn gasped, wrapping his arms around Niall, clinging to his back.

“Don’t have to ask me twice...” Niall chuckled breathlessly, clumsily reaching into his bedside table for some lube and a condom. He had to move away from Shawn a little so he could see and put some lube on his fingers, which caused Shawn to whine softly, making Niall even harder than he had thought possible at that moment. His hand was a little shaky as he moved it down to Shawn’s hole, circling the rim with one finger before pushing in two, earning a deep moan from Shawn who threw his head back in pleasure. Niall immediately curled his fingers, searching for the boy’s prostate, which he located pretty quickly according to Shawn’s desperate moans.

“Niall I can’t-I cant take it anymore.” Shawn moaned after a minute or so. “Need your cock.” He begged.

Niall nodded eagerly and pulled his fingers out, quickly wiping his fingers off on the sheet before he was rolling the condom on as quickly as possible and leaning down to kiss Shawn deeply, tasting his own cum still on Shawn’s lips as he slowly pushed into him, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as they adjusted to the feeling. Niall didn’t think he had ever felt anything better ever, let alone from a first time hook-up.

“Mmm, fuck me.” Shawn mumbled against Niall’s lips and tangled his large hands in Niall’s hair, and at that point Niall was so far gone he didn’t think he would ever say no to anything Shawn wanted him to do. He started thrusting into Shawn slowly at first before picking up the pace when he noticed Shawn moving his hips along with Niall’s thrusts to get him in deeper and harder.

“You like it hard, baby?” Niall breathed, lifting Shawn’s legs up over his shoulders for a better angle, thrusting as fast and hard and deep as he could manage.

“F-fuck yes, right there!” Shawn gasped, physically shuddering in pleasure as Niall pounded into his prostate with reckless abandon. His fingernails scratched down the older man’s back, hard enough to leave marks, which seemed to give Niall even more confidence to fuck him harder.

It wasn’t long before Shawn could feel his balls tightening, a familiar feeling in his stomach. “N-ni, fuck, I’m gonna come!” He moaned desperately, trying to kiss Niall as he thrusted into him deep and hard, coaxing his orgasm out of him. It only took a few more thrusts to have Shawn throwing his arms down to grip the sheets tightly as his rock hard cock shot out ropes of cum over his own stomach and Niall’s without even being touched.

Niall moaned and shuddered at the feeling of Shawn clenching around his cock, almost blowing his load right then inside of Shawn, but was not quite able to because he had already came not too long ago. When Shawn’s body had stopped shaking, Niall pulled out slowly, not wanting to be tempted to keep fucking Shawn in his over-sensitive state, but the sudden emptiness caused Shawn to whine. “You didn’t come, did you?” Shawn asked softly, looking up at him, a small pout.

“Well, no, but I can just have a quick wank, it fine. I can come on your face again.” Niall reassured him, starting to take the condom off.

“No.” Shawn insisted, sitting up and pushing Niall down on the bed so he was on top. “I’m gonna make you come.” He breathed, pushing Niall’s hand away and holding the older man’s cock up so he could easily slide down on it. His own cock was started to soften but he circled his hips and began bouncing just slightly for Niall’s pleasure. He wanted to be the one to make him come. To feel him come inside him.

“Fuck, you don’t have to do this...” Niall moaned, gripping Shawn’s hips, his eyes practically rolling back in his head.

“Want to...” Shawn moaned, eagerly moving his hips in the ways that made Niall moan the loudest.

“G-gonna-” Niall soon gasped, unable to get the full warning out before he was stilling and shooting his load into the condom inside Shawn for what seemed like minutes.

Shawn froze and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Niall’s cock throbbing inside him.

“Fuck Shawn, that was....fuck...” Niall breathed and chuckled breathlessly when he could finally speak, reaching out to pull Shawn down to kiss him.

Shawn smiled wide, keeping Niall inside him as he kissed him softly, unable to kiss him very deeply as neither of them could stop smiling.

“Yeah it was.” Shawn murmured against Niall’s lips after a moment.

“Quick nap and then round two?” Niall suggested with a cheeky grin.

“Sounds perfect. I could do this all night.” Shawn hummed in agreement, finally pulling off of Niall’s cock and laying next to him.

“Me too.” Niall breathed, pulling Shawn closer so his head was resting on Niall’s chest as they both fell asleep quickly in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say a massive thank you to Agnes and Claudia for the brilliant ideas.


End file.
